


Maybe I’m a Shot in the Dark and You’re the Morning Light

by lemonhopia



Series: Liquid Confidence [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Confessions, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Everyone else just mentioned, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonhopia/pseuds/lemonhopia
Summary: *Part 1 of a DAY6xreader drinking au series*Both of you won’t make a move…So your friends did.That one where you realize challenging Park Sungjin to a drinking game wasn’t a good idea. Or maybe it is.





	Maybe I’m a Shot in the Dark and You’re the Morning Light

Why is my room much warmer than how I remember it to be? My eyes tried to adjust to the sudden brightness, having been accustomed to the dark. There was a dull pounding in my head and I tighten the covers wrapped around me to shield my eyes from the sunlight spilling through the bedroom window. 

 

Wait, these sheets don’t feel... and smell… familiar. Despite my splitting headache, I shot up from the bed and took in my surroundings. The bed was too big for one person, and the room was almost bare aside from a closet, a desk, and a stack of boxes in the corner. Everything was in its proper place, except for the pile of clothes beside me.

_ This isn’t my bedroom. _

What even happened last night?

  
  


Wonpil had insisted to celebrate his birthday at Sungjin’s new apartment since there was only 7 of them. What better way to break in the new place, right? Besides, the building was quite new and Sungjin only had one neighbor in the entire floor and they’re two units apart so no one will complain about the noise. Being the social butterfly that he is, Wonpil wanted to have a separate celebration for all his groups of friends so no one will be left out. A very Wonpil thing to do. 

 

It was late afternoon when I got to Sungjin's place to help him tidy up and get ready. We all know no one else in this group can be trusted in the cleanliness department.

 

_ Don't get any wrong ideas. Don't think weird thoughts.  _

 

I shake the thought of being alone in a house with a certain Park Sungjin. We’re friends. We're here to clean. Because no one else can do it. Because it's Wonpil's birthday. And our friends are coming over. What was I even thinking? I tried to compose myself before I get back to cleaning duties. I might just vacuum myself accidentally (or on purpose) at this rate.

 

Going through every time corner of the living room, I hoped the drone of the vacuum cleaner was enough to keep my brain from going into overdrive. Satisfied with my handiwork, I checked with Sungjin to see if he needs help in the kitchen. 

Just please, no cooking. Sungjin may be just about everything good in this world rolled into one perfect package, but the only thing that saves him from being a total kitchen disaster like the rest of their group was his waffles. Crispy on the outside, fluffy inside. If only it wasn't weird to eat waffles with beer. The last time they braved their culinary skills for Dowoon's birthday last year, it was a disaster. Imagine four boys running around like headless chickens while a frustrated Sungjin cleans up after them. Eventually, they all gave up and ordered pizza instead and salvaging what was still edible out of the too-salty chicken wings with the breading falling off. Order it is, to avoid any further kitchen mishaps. It's the thought that counts, I guess?

 

Sungjin's phone kept buzzing on the kitchen counter while he was busy stocking the fridge with beer cans, and he shot a dirty look at it. 

“You should probably get that,” I called from the other room where I was moving the smaller boxes into a stack so they won't be cluttered in the living room. 

Sungjin sighed, then chuckled. “You know it's just Jae and Wonpil blowing up the GC with their nonsense,”

Like every friend group, our group chat was always a huge mess. So I ignored the buzzing in my pocket too.

“Hey, don't push yourself too much with those, they're heavy,” 

I was startled when I heard his voice much closer and turned around to see him leaning by the doorway.

“It's already 8pm, didn't we tell them to get here by 7?” I managed to get out, lucky I didn’t drop a box on my foot.

Another buzz from my phone jolted me awake.

“Text them, I'll go finish this first,” Sungjin smiled, and pointed to the kitchen before going back.

 

233 unread messages greeted me once I opened my phone but these stood out as I scrolled down:

 

winkpil: aaaaaa why must I be sick on my birthday T_T

chicken little: wHAT

winkpil: I’M BURNING I HAVE A FEVER shdfhdjfk I won’t make it later sorry everyone T_T

chicken little: T_T

It’s YOUNG K: but I won’t make it either?? my dad came home and surprised us I swear I didn’t know until today ???

chicken little: I guess I won’t be there too I have to take care of this sick kid

It’s YOUNG K: aww jaehyung is so sweet

chicken little: sHUT UP BRIAN

It’s YOUNG K: DOWOONIEEE JIMIIIIIN where are you 

chicken little: dowoooonieeeee

winkpil: sorry guys let’s resched??? T_T

drum: I’M STUCK AT HOME BABYSITTING A LITTLE DEVIL HELP MEEE

chicken little: lol aren’t you also one

drum: >:(

ya girl jamie: my prof is an assss oh my god this paper wasn’t supposed to be due until next week but he suddenly wants it passed tomorrow uughhhhh

It’s YOUNG K: ???? not you too???

drum: sorry hyungs TT and jiminiieee TT

chicken little: wait what

ya girl jamie: :( sorry guys :( sorry pirrie :( :(

drum: sooo

chicken little: sooooo no one’s gonna be there later

winkpil: except

 

I stopped reading at this point. Seriously? No warning? I was really looking forward to this day. “Party’s over,” I waved my phone at Sungjin’s face to get his attention. He scrunched his eyebrows at me, confused.

“What? Let me see,” He took the phone from my hand, his expression unreadable as he was scrolling through the last few messages. “Oh… Really huh…” Am I weird for watching all the faces he makes all the time? Well, weird, creepy, whatever it is, it was impossible not to be captivated.

I let out a frustrated sigh. “Let’s call it a night? No one’s showing up anyway,”

“Hmm?” Sungjin wasn’t really listening when he looked up from my phone, absent-mindedly rubbing the back of his head.

“I said I’m going home, everyone won’t be here anyway,”

“Well... We already ordered food, I can’t eat all of this alone..” His expression turned from annoyed into a playful smile, handing my phone back to me.

“Let's also drink enough for 7 people?” 

“If you can.” 

Our annoyance was replaced by laughter. “Is that a challenge, iron liver Park Sungjin?”

Shaking his head, he raised his hands in surrender and took out two beers from the fridge, closing the door with his hip. A bottle was shoved into my hand as an answer. 

“Happy birthday Pirrie?” I raised my bottled tentatively for a toast, and Sungjin clunked his bottle into mine.

“Yeah, happy birthday Pirrie.”

 

Not that I don’t love my friends, but I’m actually having a great time with just the two of us. Two beers each and half a pizza later, we were still going strong. The couch was pretty much forgotten, now only used as a backrest while we sat on the carpet I so meticulously vacuumed earlier. 

“See, I told you I can handle this much,” I giggled, gesturing to the bottles on the coffee table.

Sungjin just turned to me with an amused look, an arm propped up on the sofa. Then he couldn’t stop laughing. I could listen to that laugh all day.

“Those are… two bottles…”

“I’m just getting started!”

“If you say so.”

He handed me another and offered the bottle opener.

 

“You know what would be great? If I didn’t have snakes as friends,” I was leaning against Sungjin now, staring at the ceiling and my back turned to him. Conversation was as free-flowing as our drinks and I didn’t even notice the time. Bottle count: 7. Looks like challenging Sungjin to a drinking battle wasn’t a good idea. But with the way I was absorbing all his warmth at that moment, maybe it wasn’t such a bad move after all. 

“Hey, who are you calling a snake?” He was feigning hurt in his voice and it was so funny.

“Mmm, well, not you, you’re not a snake, I love you,”

For a few seconds that felt like years, silence. Nothing but the sound of our breathing and our beating hearts filled the room. Everything felt like it was spinning, and I wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol anymore. Sungjin muttered something under his breath but I didn’t hear exactly what it was.

“What did you say?” I turned to look at him.

“I said let’s play something,”

“How about spin the bottle? That’s what most people play when they drink, right?”

“Uhm… there are only two of us in here..” He was trying so hard to stifle a laugh I can feel his body shaking underneath me until he finally let it all out. “You meant truth or dare?”

I playfully shoved him in the chest. Now I was laughing too. Carefully, Sungjin adjusted himself and turned to face me. Our knees were touching. Neither one of us wanted to move apart.

“Ok, I’ll start then.”

“You’ll start asking?”

A confused look.

“Or you’ll start answering?”

“You really are drunk.”

“I’m not!” Of course, I’m not letting him win. I was met with a teasing smirk and an eye roll, fake mocking me.

“Ok then. Truth or dare?”

“Dare.”

Sungjin paused for a few seconds. “Oh, I know! I dare you to…”  His brows furrowed in concentration contemplating what challenge to give me.

“I dare you to go to sleep because you’re drunk.”

My hands instantly found a throw pillow and threw it at him even though we were only a foot apart. “That’s not even a real dare!” And he was fast enough to catch it. 

The only thing separating us was this throw pillow and Sungjin pulled on it, pulling me closer to him as well.

“Your turn.”

My mouth felt dry all of a sudden, all words escaping me. C’mon self, you only need to say three words.

“Truth or Dare?”

Wrong three words, but ok. This is not the right time. Will there ever be a right time?

“Truth.”

There was barely any time to register what just happened. One second I was only looking at Sungjin, and the next I was pressed up against him. Lips on lips, my hands on his chest, his hands on my waist. Soft and slow, then heated and passionate. We pulled away breathless, foreheads and noses still touching, all the air around us suddenly not enough to fill our lungs. I tried to breathe. He won’t let me. He pulled me into his lap and I let his sturdy hands hold me down. We dived in again, deeper this time, his tongue asking for entry. And I let him. I was willing to let him in, take over me completely. I didn’t care anymore, he was fire and I was paper, and I was ready to combust. 

“Wait,”

Just one word and it felt like water putting out my fire.  _ “Wait, this is wrong” “Wait, it’s not like that” “Wait, this is only for tonight”.  _ I was waiting for the blow, why did I expect anything anyway?

“Wait, I… I don’t wanna do it like this,” I heard him say, voice almost a whisper.

Words failed me once again.

“I mean, I don’t want us to be just a drunk one-night stand.”

“We don’t have to be, it doesn’t have to be...”

“It just doesn’t feel right,” There was real concern in his tone. “I know you’re not passed out or anything, it’s not that, but…” He let go of my shoulder and took my hand in his. “I don’t want you to remember this night and regret it tomorrow morning.” Sungjin muttered. “Or not remember it at all. I don't know what's worse.” 

“Alright. I understand.” That was not what I expected to hear. It was still hard to breathe, but for a completely different reason. Sungjin planted a kiss on my hand as a response and brought me closer to him.

“Let me know if you still like me when you're sober.” He smiled, that smile he does where his eyes crinkle at the corners. The smile that makes me fall over and over like it's my first time witnessing it.

“My drunk self is making a note to my sober self to remember that yes, my sober self definitely likes Park Sungjin. A lot,” I stated. 

“So you admit you're drunk?”

I buried my face in his chest in defeat and we both burst out laughing, his voice and his heartbeat amplified and clear. Now I know it's definitely not just the alcohol that was making me dizzy. As I felt sleep taking me, I look up one more time to make sure I wasn't imagining all of this. Those eyes that have the sparkle of a thousand galaxies within them, were the last I remember before everything faded to black.

  
  


Instinctively, I looked down under my blanket, only to find out my clothes are indeed intact. Yet somehow my heart still won't calm down. I scanned my eyes around the room once more and found a note on the nightstand, weighed down by a glass of water and another glass of some kind of juice:

 

I left you some painkillers, I know how bad your headaches get when you're hungover. Wash it down with the tomato juice, it will help. There's a spare toothbrush and some clothes in the bed too. I'm just in the kitchen making breakfast. 

-Sungjin 

 

All the events from last night came to me like a wave, and even though I was stupid and embarrassing, I couldn't help but squeal internally at Sungjin's note. I freshened up before going out, the scent of Sungjin's hoodie enough to pick me up. 

 

“Good morning!” A huge grin on Sungjin's face greeted me as soon as I stepped out into the kitchen. I swear I live for that smile, even if it kills me one day. 

“Good morning,” I returned his smile and walked up to him beside the counter. No need to look at what he was cooking, I knew they were waffles. Watching Sungjin in his element was so satisfying. Here he was, just showered, in a plain white shirt and gray sweatpants, pouring coffee into two mugs and transferring waffles into two plates like it's his usual morning routine. If this is how my future mornings would look like, I might just become a morning person. 

 

“Are you feeling better now?”

_ How can I not feel better when you're right in front of me. _

He touched a hand to my forehead. Warm. I've always loved how his hands made me feel safe. 

“Mhmm, much better.”

“So, do you remember what your drunk self told your sober self last night?” He asked.

“How could I forget, when my sober self has known for a long time?” Wow, drunk self's courage was still very much strong. 

“Both sober and drunk Sungjin know that, and have felt the same way,” Sungjin stepped closer, taking me by the waist and pinning me to the kitchen counter. It was different this time. This kiss was deliberate and careful, taking their sweet time, far from the adrenaline fueled encounter from last night. Perfect, until Sungjin's phone won't stop buzzing in his pocket.

“We just started making out and there's already something vibrating in your pants,” I teased in between kisses. 

“Ah, sorry, don't mind that,” He looked flustered at that, so unlike the Sungjin I know. As he was taking his phone out of his pocket, we caught a glimpse at the notification on his lockscreen. Of course it's the GC. 

“OK. I'll get this,” 

“Hey, don't kill them!”

 

chicken little: it's almost 10am and the two are still nowhere to be found 

winkpil: JAE HYUNG I TOLD YOU NOT TO POST HERE AAAAAA

chicken little: whaaaat c'mon those two will be so busy anyway they won't backread heh

drum: hyungs you are e v i l

It's YOUNG K: hey this wasn't my idea it was jae’s

chicken little: wow ok BRIAN so that's why you were always like omg let's set sungjin up you know how WHIPPED he is

It's YOUNG K: lol well that part is true

ya girl jamie: I can't believe I was in on this oh my god

winkpil: do you think sungjin will kill us 

chicken little: oh please he'll be thanking us

chicken little: TRUST ME

drum: we don't

 

“These guys are hopeless,” Sungjin chuckled. 

“They're right though. We  _ should _ thank them.” I looped my arms around his neck as he leaned down for another kiss, breakfast soon forgotten as we go for something more filling. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/lemonhopia)
> 
> [Twitter](twitter.com/lemonhopia)


End file.
